closinglogosfandomcom-20200214-history
Associated Artists Productions Cartoons
Logo descriptions by James Fabiano Logo captures by Eric S., V of Doom, Bob Fish, and Logoboy95 Editions by V of Doom, Hoa, mr3urious'' and garfield13 ''Video captures courtesy of ''Tlogos, DJLarryT and ClassicTVMan1981X'' Note: This page is about Associated Artists Productions used on cartoon re-releases. For the description for live-action re-releases, click here. 1st Logo (1956-1958) Nickname: "AAP" Logo: The initials "'''a.a.p." appear in lowercase, with the "p" having a very long stem. Alongside the "p's" stem the words "ASSOCIATED ARTISTS PRODUCTIONS INC." appear, and below all that is the word "Presents" written in cursive. We zoom out to feature Popeye and the Popeye the Sailor logo either "A MAX FLEISCHER CARTOON" above the logo or "A FAMOUS STUDIOS PRODUCTION" below and "BY AGREEMENT WITH KING FEATURES SYNDICATE, INC." below. Closing Title: At the end of a short, the logo appears with the following message above it: "This picture has been presented by" Also, the full name of the company appears horizontally under the initials, with a space where the "p's" stem is. FX/SFX: None. Cheesy Factor: Some of the colors they used for the logo looked bad when colorizing the Popeye shorts. Music/Sounds: The beginning or end of the music in whatever short has the logo, depending on where the logo appears. Availability: Can still be seen on the Fleischer and B&W Famous Popeye shorts when they're seen on Boomerang. Can also be probably seen on the Harman-Ising Merrie Melodies, which is no longer shown on TV. Scare Factor: Low. It's pretty innocuous, being a still logo and all. If the short uses dramatic music when it comes up, though, that may make one a little antsy. 2nd Logo (1956-1958) Nicknames: "AAP II", "The Popeye the Sailor Logo" Logo: Kind of a more three-dimensional look compared to the first. The blue, red, or gray background has a bumpy look to it, and the logo itself (which is basically the same as the previous logo) is yellow and 3D. In the opening, the initials back away a bit, and then the words "associated artists productions" and "presents" appear (with "presents" in script), along with characters from Popeye the Sailor (clockwise: Popeye's head, Olive Oyl and Popeye). A small copyright for King Features Syndicate, Inc. is shown at the bottom left. Then the logo fades to the Popeye logo on the same background and the words "A FAMOUS STUDIOS PRODUCTION" and "BY AGREEMENT WITH KING FEATURES SYNDICATE, INC." under it. Closing Title: The closing title is the same as the first, except the placement of the company's name is different (it appears on two lines at the left of the "p's" stem). Variants: *On Warner Bros. cartoons, instead of the Popeye characters, we see the Warner Bros. characters. Instead of Popeye's head, we see Porky's head and Daffy's head, and instead of Olive Oyl and Popeye, we see Elmer and Bugs. The small copyright notice for Warner Bros. Pictures, Inc. is shown at the bottom left instead of the King Features Syndicate, Inc. copyright. The second screen is blacked out. *On the Looney Tunes ''cartoon "Daffy Duck and Egghead", a blue-tint version of the logo is used. *A few shorts spliced the 1937 Merrie Melodies music: the original '37 music plays for about one second, then cuts to the 1941 Merrie Melodies music. On 1937 cartoons such as "Uncle Tom's Bungalow" and "Streamlined Greta Green" the original music then resumes where it had been spliced. This weird edit also occurred on 1934's "Pop Goes Your Heart" for reasons unknown. FX/SFX/Cheesy Factor: The camera panning back. The characters and text fading in. n. Music/Sounds: The ''Popeye intro theme. The ending logo is an abridged version of Popeye the Sailor.. Music/Sounds Variants:*On Warner Bros. cartoons, instead of the normal music, we hear the first half of the 1941 Merrie Melodies theme. *On an old print of the Merrie Melodies cartoon Super Rabbit, the logo is silent. *On the Merrie Melodies cartoon Tweetie Pie, the cartoon's complete original opening music and cartoon title music played over the AAP logo and reissue titles. Availability: Uncommon. The Popeye version can be seen on Boomerang occasionally. However, WB is currently attempting to restore many shorts, meaning the return of their original logos rather than the AAP ones. So it may not be as available as it once was. Could be easily spotted on many 1980s and 1990s VHS releases of public domain Looney Tunes ''and ''Popeye cartoons. Cartoon Network keeps this logo on two pre-1948 Daffy Duck cartoons, surprisingly. Scare Factor: Low. The moving letters can be weird to some. Category:Logos